Say HI Akatsuki & Real World
by Element.Flames.Of.Ice
Summary: Akatsuki gets into our world, give them place to stay. Cliche, I know, rated M in case my brain wanders. It won't be too typical. Pairings are few and undecided. I try to stay real to attitudes. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I have any form of Hypnotism needed to convince him to sell Naruto to me. However, I do own Katsumi, and my friend owns Midori, and lent her to me for the moment.**

**How'd You Get Here, and Thank God I Have a Large House.**

_Itachi was addicted to pocky. It was one of those facts the Akatsuki just accepted, like Kisame is blue, Deidara has mouths on his hand, Hidan likes swearing and doing rituals, etc. So it came as no surprise that some missions failed because some bystander mentioned pocky. It was a good thing not many people knew that Itachi had a pocky addiction, for then it would be used against him, and he wouldn't be able to eat as much._

6:10 AM, Sunday, Saratoga, California:

From bird's eye view, you could see a nice suburban home with a beautifully arranged lawn with a path leading to a victorian-esque mansion/house on the edge of a hill. The driveway led into a garage built into the hill, in it were 2 cars and 2 motorcycles. Plexiglass windows from ceiling to floor stretched around the whole 3rd floor of the house. The second was painted a light creamy blue (the top was painted in that color as well where there were non-glass parts involved) and had 2 pane windows (plexiglass) in intervals, one per room. On one end of this floor there was also a completely windowless room, used as a gym for the two girls living there. Also, this floor contained a living room and a family room, though both were used to the same function. They both had HD TVs, sofas, and plenty of entertainment. The first floor was almost completely a large dining room (never used by the two teens) along with a kitchen. Then dining room faced the inside of the mountain with a dug out space showing a cavern of beauty that could be seen from the dining area. The kitchen faced the city, and if you looked you could see the lawn and from garden. The house seemed very peaceful, and the people living in it seem responsible. Well, until now. As of 6:15 AM, activity in the house started...

KATSUMI'S POV: (A/N: She's one of the teens in the house)

The nice music coming from the clock radio woke me up and I groggily looked at the time. Wanting more sleep but knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able have an edible breakfast served as a great incentive to have me wake up. After all, the last time Midori tried to make food, the prepackaged cookies _somehow _became blackened and tasted _salty._ And as far as I knew, there was barely, if any, salt in the ingredients. So, in light of wanting my continued existence, I decided to just wake up and make breakfast.

As I arrived downstairs to the kitchen, I decided to make scrambled eggs and sausage with some pancakes. Setting the finished plates on the island table in the center of the kitchen, I went out to go do some exercise in the park, driving there in my black and silver flamed (a paint job we both did on our cars) Honda Civic. Driving from the hills to the park I liked took about 10 to 15 minutes, so I figured 'Dori wouldn't wake until I got back.

All was nice until I got to the park. Usually, no one was insane enough to be awake that early, but today there seemed to be a group of people crowded around a picnic table. Feeling curious, I wandered over and got a surprise. Cosplayers? No, they looked to real for that, along with the fact that what seemed to be Kisame actually had blue skin and gills, not the fake kind you see in the costumes. My brain was going: "Shit, how the hell did Akatsuki get to our world?! Oh, nevermind that, I can find out later. What are they doing here? Oh shit they are soooo going to cause so much trouble. Better jog and spy on them a bit."

So I went and did my normal morning routine, stretching then jogging. I usually jog 3 laps around the park, but I was interrupted on the 2nd lap...

"Yo, where the hell is this fucking place?"

...by Hidan, voted by the Akatsuki as the most normal looking (Itachi and Deidara got that vote too, but Deidara's mouths and Itachi's lack of emotions didn't cut them out for the job). So, I got interruped by Hidan.

"Um...Somewhere you guys aren't supposed to be?"

At this I decided that, being the nice person I am (cough I needed to get a break from just 'Dori cough) to let them stay at my place, they being S Class criminals, I couldn't really let them run havoc through America.

"Here, tell them (point to the Akatsuki) to all get over to my place. We can discuss stuff there."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Um...because otherwise you would have no clue where you are, and you would probably attract tons of rabid fangirls from around the cou-place."

I suppose they were freaked by the fangirls statement, and the fact that they could kill anyone here in a blink of an eye might have helped.

"Okay, so who out of you guys are better at genjutsu? or just becoming unseen? I can probably take 4 of you guys in my car, but anyone else needs to hide themselves on the top, or you guys could just wait here for another trip..."

At this Pein started ordering the Akatsuki, while I was thinking "thank goodness Sasori isn't here, that would create complications..." It ended up as Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Konan would go first, with Zetsu following under genjutsu. Then Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pein would go on the second round. At my place, I wrote a note to Midori telling her so she wouldn't freak and put all the Akatsuki in rooms. They got 10 rooms to choose from with the gym on one end of the hall and our rooms on the other end.

After they all got settled, I went on CustomInk to get them 'normal' clothes. We couldn't really have them be in cloaks and wander around, someone would see.

PEINS POV:

_Okay, so we were fighting some of Orochimaru's lackeys when they all make the exact same hand seal sequence. There's this flash of light in the sky, but nothing else. Thinking nothing of it, we went back to base. Next morning, we were here. Then we see this thing come up the road and a person get out of it. I assume this thing is a method of transport. We send Hidan over to ask her where this place is and he comes back saying we can go to then girl's house to talk about where we are. Seeing that all of us can capture her if she decides to betray our trust, I decided to just have the Akatsuki go with her to her place, it might get us more information in the long run..._

We went in to the room she gave us. It was sparsely decorated, with a king bed in the center. The walls were black and a green cream-shaded arabesque was painted on it. There was a dado rail colored silver in the middle. The wall above the rail was a creamy nice shade of green with a white arabesque. Each room connected to a traditional japanese room with screens and tatami mats along with futons in case you were ever bored of the other room. The main theme was a light green, black, and cream.

There was some yelling, a vague 'WAKE UP!' echoing down the hall. Then a 'EVERYONE GET DOWNSTAIRS TO TALK ABOUT THIS PROBLEM!' Upon hearing this, I told the Akatsuki all to go down and wait there.

KATSUMI'S POV:

After waking Midori up and calling Akatsuki to the dining room downstairs, I was really annoyed. Not only was Midori being hyper, but I still had to explain _somehow _that Akatsuki wasn't even in Elemental Countries anymore, let alone their world. And convince them to act 'normal' or just stay in the house. I was interrupted by Kisame and Itachi. Kisame demanding to know where we were and what was going on, with Itachi 'hn'ing at the end.

Getting ready to explain, I take a deep breath and start explaining. "We are currently in the United States of America, main language being english. WAIT...I have a guarantee of life right? So no matter what I say, you guys can't kill me for it? (Pein nods, much to the dismay of the more bloodthirsty members) Okay. I believe that in our world you are from a show named "Naruto" I know that you guys are from the Elemental Countries, your group being called Akatsuki. I know the names of all the members. I believe that maybe some jutsu transported you guys to a world where you wouldn't be able to interfere with the caster's plans, so therefore you got transported here. Got that so far?"

"Because of you guys being in a different world, you need to change names, use henge, and probably adjust to life here until you find a way back. Either that, or you guys can just stay on the grounds here, which is private property, and no one other than me and Midori (waves) should be able to come in."

* * *

Thats all I could get in, and I know the idea seems cliche, but I've always wanted to write something like this...it will be different! I swear! No killing me yet!


End file.
